Misa Tamura
Misa Tamura '''is the protagonist of the 17th period of the series and in the first chapter of the 5th manga. She often gets mad at her friend Eiko, but never to her face. She also has two other friends, Noriko and Ryo. Bio Appearance Misa is a young middle school student with long dark-colored hair worn in thin pigtails held by scrunchies and neatly brushed bangs mostly facing one side. She wears her school uniform with a cardigan. Personality A temperamental and easily angered girl who outwardly appears to be gentle and mild-mannered when in public and around friends. When upset she will resort to silently fuming and keeping it bottled up until she gets home, where she can properly vent in the privacy of her own room. Despite how she acts, she is foul-mouthed and very aggressive when she starts, and she sees no harm in gossiping or badmouthing others behind their back if it means avoiding hurting them in person. She struggles to get along with her mother, who wishes she would study more, and over the story she is shown to become paranoid. '''History One day on their way home Misa suggests to her friends that they head to the nearby subway to pick up some more photo stickers. But after Eiko complains and suggests they try the new location out she angrily goes silent as Ryo and Noriko express approval. The second she gets home she hops onto the online forum for her school, where she starts a new topic about Eiko and responds to it until dinner. But before she goes, she finds a topic about someone named "Tamura Misa", spreading slander about how she faked needing to see the nurse to get out of cleaning duty. Misa assumes its purely coincidental though, and at school the next day she asks her friends if there is a celebrity or someone else with that name, causing them to laugh as its her name. As they meet up with Eiko she finds a new post in the topic, and seeing her address and phone number she starts to panic and assume that Eiko is responsible. She begins avoiding her friends and runs straight for home after school to try to figure everything out. She recognizes one name, but recalls how it belongs to a girl who vanished some time back, then she reads on to see they plan to meet up for an offline meeting to continue badmouthing her. Wanting to find whose in charge of this horrible slander, Misa shows up to the appointed location on the day of the meeting. But to her disappointment nobody ever shows up and she heads off for home later that evening. She returns online to see if there was any reason for canceling, but to her shock she finds that they were there and took pictures of her that they posted on the forum. In a panic she throws her laptop away from her. Alone and afraid -and dealing with an irate mother- Misa feigns illness to avoid going to school. She wishes she could confide in her over what happened, but it's too late. She decides to rest until she feels hungry and she leaves her bedroom to get the snack her mom left for her, where she sees a newspaper article about a girl who was found dead by her notebook a while back- the same girl whose been badmouthing her. When she returns to her bedroom she is shocked to see her laptop turn back on, with the topic on the screen and she reads it's rapidly updating posts from various users about how they plan on finally getting her. She panics and locks the front house door as they claim to have her surrounded, and she hides in her bedroom while observing the screen to recognize more of the names as girls who frequently rampaged on the forum like she did, only for the screen to shut off. Revealing she is now surrounded by the ghosts. Some time later, Misa's friends are shown discussing her at the eatery when Noriko sees a topic has been started about her. She looks to find the poster was someone named Misa, implying she has targeted her. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 17.jpg Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Protagonists